Smack Cam
by Antarctic
Summary: When a certain internet trend reaches Perim, chaos ensues. [See Archived content, Smack Cam on profile for Author's Notes]


In a Barracks bedroom with two bunk beds Wytod, a humanoid deer with four antlers, sat on a bottom bunk, messed with his large beard. Attacat, an anthro panther, stood on the other side of the room, leaning against the wall. To the deer's left Targubaj, an ape-like creature with a green bandana wrapped around his forehead, sat at a desk with his back turned.

"Lomma loves this beard," Wytod told Attacat with a grin. Attacat rolled his eyes.

"Sure she does," he answered. Targubaj rose from his seat and approached Wytod with a hand behind his back, smiling evilly with his sharp teeth.

"She won't love it after this," he said, not grabbing his friend's attention. The ape swung his hidden hand at Wytod, a hand covered in mud. He smacked Wytod across the face, getting mud in his precious beard.

As the deer smeared some of the mud off to learn what he just got smacked with, Targubaj ran out the open bedroom door. Frafdo, a falcon creature watching from a room across the hall, cackled at Wytod. Attacat laughed as well, pointing at the smacked Overworlder

Wytod stood up and ran after Targubaj, growling loudly. To his annoyance, Targubaj had already ran out of the bedrooms and into the main halls.

* * *

Inside Chaor's castle Peyton, a chubby boy with brown hair and green eyes, looked at the camera, smiling. In one hand he held a can of shaving cream. He sprayed its contents on his free hand.

"Smack cam," he said.

Peyton entered the throne room and noticed that only Agitos was inside, standing next to the throne reading a few documents. Peyton walked up to the creature with his cream-filled hand hidden. The camera focused on the two from a safe distance as Peyton approached Agitos.

"Bro, you have something on your face," Peyton told Agitos, who checked his face with a hand. While he felt his face, Peyton smacked Agitos' exposed side, coating it in shaving cream. Agitos dropped his documents out of shock. Peyton ran for the exit, laughing.

Agitos began chasing Peyton, leaving his documents behind.

"Hey, get back here!"

* * *

At a crystal table in a Forest of Life clearing Arias, a ram-like creature with large curved horns, and Viqtarr, a large humanoid bear with a blue eye patch over his left eye, arm wrestled. A few Chaotic players watched from afar, whispering to each other.

Arias had Viqtarr on the brink of defeat. Slowly, he forced Viqtarr's hand to his side of the table. The struggling bear watched as his arm got pushed aside by Arias', then looked at his free arm, which sat below the table where Arias couldn't see it. He looked back at his fellow Overworlder and laughed a little.

"What's are you laughing at?" He asked through his gritted teeth.

Just before Arias had Viqtarr's arm on the table, Viqtarr revealed the rest of his free arm, holding a swollen fruit. He smacked the ram across the face with it, causing it to rupture and cover his face with orange ooze. Arias lost his concentration and Viqtarr slammed his arm on his side of the table before running away, letting out a deep, loud laugh.

The enraged Arias shook his head and chased after Viqtarr. Some of the kids followed the Overworlders while a few others bounced around, hollering.

* * *

In the Kiru City market district Nebres, a boar-like Overworlder with a brown, wide-brimmed hat, and Ghatup, a slim red Mipedian with a dark mane, browsed a market stand. They stared at a glowing blue sludge in some of the containers, wondering what it was.

"What do you put this on?" asked Nebres, assuming it was a spread. As Ghatup stared at the sludge, a toothy grin grew on his face.

"Your face," he replied as he scooped up a handful of the sludge. He smiled and looked at Ghatup.

"What?" Nebres asked again as he turned to face Ghatup. The Mipedian slapped the boar in the face with the sludge hard enough to make his hat fall off. A few creatures nearby laughed.

Nebres backed up as he shrieked and cleaned his face off a bit. Looking up he saw Ghatup, fleeing.

"Hey!" he screamed as he followed him, but not before picking up his hat.

* * *

In the Kiru City arsenal Tom, a boy with black hair and blue eyes, checked the shelves with a clipboard in his hand. He checked off each item on the board as he spotted them.

Too caught up in his work, he didn't hear the sliding shelf ladder. Grasping the ladder was Bodal, a tiny green Overworlder with a huge head. As he closed in on Tom, he reached out as far as he could, stretching his arm out as he held on tight.

Bodel whizzed by Tom and backhanded him hard. Caught off guard by the smack, Tom fell to the ground face first, dropping his clipboard. When Bodal reached the end of the shelf, he hopped off it and ran.

Olkiex peeked around a shelf and saw Tom, still laying on the ground. The boy's fingers twitched before he slowly got up back up, clutching his head. Grabbing his clipboard, he looked around, trying to figure out what just happened.


End file.
